A Winner Is Two: Haru Glory
by EshtarWind
Summary: Haru was enjoying a regular day when suddenly he was knocked unconscious and found himself on an unknown island. What exactly was happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Introductory entry for the A Winner is Two! Tournament held by avatarjk137. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master and Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters featured in this fic.**

---------------------------

**Introductory Entry**

**Haru Glory**

-----------------------------------------

The sun was shining happily over Grand Cross Isle, as if mocking the two lost souls that were, almost literally, stranded by the western part of the island.

"Pluuuuuee!!!! Pluuueeee!!!"

No matter how loud Haru had shouted, there was no 'puuuuung' reply anywhere. The silver haired young man sighed, gritted his teeth, then shouted again. A blonde haired companion he met the island was quiet, watching him with calm blue eyes as if calculating what he would do next. After trying for the next ten minutes, Haru turned to see his companion—his eyes turned watery from the realization of what had just happened.

"W-Where is P-Plue?"

---X---

_A day before, Garage Island..._

Haru walked happily to the beach, swinging his bucket and fishing kit like someone going to the amusement park. Plue, the fluffy snow white small creature with the nose of a golden drill-like material (?), accompanied him by his heels, its mouth was full of candies. Everyone in Garage Island loved Plue—and Plue most definitely loved them too. They showered him with lolipops and candies which meant all the more reason for Plue to be fond of them. If Plue's happy, Haru was more than happy. Engaged and enjoying his peaceful life, nothing could make the second Rave Master happier. As if signifying the euphoria, the Ravelt strapped diagonally on Haru's back shone under the light of the afternoon sun.

"Let's catch a big one, Plue!" Haru threw a bright smile at the small white Rave Bearer. "Big Sis will be more than happy to have a shark for dinner!"

What kind of being caught a shark using plain ordinary fishing pole was out of Haru's mind. He set up his fishing kit, baited the fishing pole, then using the force no man should have used just to throw a baited fish hook, he swished his fishing pole. After watching the bait plunged to the sea quite some distance away, Haru made himself comfortable by sitting on a rock. He sighed in contentment. Plue by his side, the sun over his head, and everything was just perfect.

"Puuung..."

SPLASH!

"PLUE!"

Haru almost jumped from his rock when Plue plunged itself to the water. He knew the dog (?) was fond of doing strange thing, but suicide plunge to the water was definitely not something it should do. Haru quickly unbuckled his shoes but when he was just about to take a plunge, a strong hand caught his shoulder. The silver haired young man quickly turned around in alert—only to see a fist swishing towards his face…

SMACK!

X

And the next thing he knew, he was on an unknown island he had never seen before—not even on the world map he saw in the projection years ago at the deserted land of Symphonia. He didn't even remember when he got there. All that he remembered was that the blonde haired man that had accompanied him had released him from ropes and blindfold that sealed him from hours before. At first Haru thought he was a bad guy since he wore long black cloak and a hood, but he released him and even accompanied him when he shouted here and there for Plue.

"Who is… this Plue?" His blonde haired companion blinked in confusion. "Is it the name of someone you're coming here for?"

"I was fishing with Plue when someone knocked me unconscious with just a hit…" Haru sighed. He then gritted his teeth. "I don't mind being hit, but if anything happened to Plue… I will not forgive them!"

His companion's eyes widened by his words. He seemed to contemplate it a bit, then after a while, held up his hand.

"I am Roxas," he said warmly. "It seems as if our situation is similar. I am looking for someone, just like you."

Haru looked up at him then took the hand Roxas held out for him. Roxas's eyes and words were definitely warm. Haru grinned at him, pointing to himself.

"I'm Haru Glory! From the Garage Island!" He said lightly. "How do you end up here, I wonder?"

"More or less in the same way as you."

His blue eyes wavered by his words, but other than the statement, he made no other response. Instead, he looked around then pointed to the huge volcano by the center of the land.

"Perhaps if you find your way to that place, you will know more about the island and the reason of your coming."

Haru squinted his eyes to look at the volcano then gave a grin.

"Yeah! I guess I'll do that," He straightened Ravelt's strap on his back. "Standing here and moping won't do me any good. If I don't move, who knows when I will find Plue! You're coming with me too, Roxas? Two is better than one, they all say!"

Roxas seemed to think about it. He smiled and answered quietly, "No. I will go separate way. There is something I want to confirm."

Haru looked at him, blinking. Roxas was a good man, undoubtedly, but it seemed as if he was hiding something.

"Well! If that is what you chose, then we will separate path," His grin broadened. "Nice to meet you, Roxas! I hope we'll meet again!"

Roxas didn't answer his last statement but Haru didn't mind. If there was anything Roxas needed to hide, then he was free to do so. The Rave Master smiled for the last time before he turned and walked away. Just a few meters away from his new acquaintance, Roxas's voice rose.

"Be careful of strangers."

Haru looked back in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Be careful. Of strangers," said the blonde man again. He turned around. "Something is definitely not right with this island."

As Roxas went farther away, Haru could only look at his back with confusion. He folded his arms, raising his eyebrows as he reminisced on how he got there. Punched on the face… Tied with ropes and being blindfolded… there definitely was something wrong with the way he got here.

"Be careful of strangers, huh…"

Haru sighed. He glanced at the volcanic mountain Roxas had pointed and grinned—the optimistic, usual grin he had no matter what loomed ahead of him.

"Then all I need to do is explore the island!"

He gripped the hilt of his Ravelt, grinning wider.

"With Rave, there is nothing fear! Onward to another adventure, Ravelt!!!!"

And he took big, sure steps forward. If there was danger, he could always believe in the power of the Holy Bring. And anyway, danger was not something new to the kid. He had met them countless time and still lived till today.

Little did he know that what awaited him was more than just a regular adventure—one that would shake not only his physical being, but also his whole belief of the world.

--------------------------------

To be Continued

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: End of Entry. Sorry if it's boring :P The truth is, I got a slight writer's block and was rushing XO I've never written Haru before and he grinned so much in the manga that I don't know what expression to write other than 'grin'. Lol XD Blame my limited vocab.**

**Anyway, I'm looking forward for the tournament. :) See you around, everyone!**

**Ps: is there any other female contestant here other than me? XD**


	2. Battle 1: The Magician

**Author's Note: Lateness!!! I'm so sorry!! And I am sorry if I cannot stay completely OC. My mind was kind of messed up when I made this, I was deprived of sleep immensely...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Eternia or Rave Master.  
**

**--------------------------**

**Battle 1  
The Magician**

**------------------------------------------**

"GOT ONE!!"

Who said living in a jungle was hard? Haru smiled in contentment as he looked at the peach in his hand. The night had fallen and his human needs had urged him to make a campfire and to start looking for some dinner. He admitted the jungle was strange but it had abundant food supply so in just a few minutes of searching he could find himself a nice, ripe juicy peach on the tree not so far away. The young man took a seat on the log he had use as seating for this whole ten minutes then watched the fire crackling in front of him while enjoying his "meal".

**_"Be careful of strangers."_**

Why did that blonde man say so? There were others here on this land? And why he was here in the first place?

This was one strange situation he got mixed in…

"Are you also got lost here in this island?"

The dark eyes of the Rave Master were locked on a dark figure meters away from him, deep in the darkness of the jungle. The figure stirred by his voice but made no move—as if calculating. Haru tried to make out the figure but it seemed like he or she was hesitant to move closer. He then laughed.

"So why don't we just sit down together and talk?" Haru said with a smile, waving at the dark figure to come closer. He grinned—the light of the campfire fell on his face, shining over the brave radiance of the young man. "You're not a bad person for not attacking me and plus, I need to talk to someone. It's kind of lonely being out here alone."

At first there was no response from the dark figure but then a few minutes later, a male voice rose.

"You are quite odd to have asked me to sit with you in a survival elimination battle."

Haru blinked. He furrowed his eyebrows then asked slowly, "Survival elimination… battle?"

"You must have been one of those chosen by the organization, aren't you?" A flick of proud amusement was found on the man's voice. "You must have reasons to win the gald they offer, yet you ask me… to sit beside you?"

"W-Wait a minute! I'm at lost here!" Haru quickly jumped to his feet. Gold? Organization? "W-What battle? What gold? I don't understand!"

"Don't understand?"

Haru's eyes caught a glimpse of glimmering light by the dark figure's place.

"I wonder… if that is possible of you not to understand. It is either you're a good actor… or for truth. Shall we just prove it?"

The light grew and it didn't need a genius to tell Haru it was a burning ball of fire.

"Fireball!"

Haru jumped back just in time, grabbing his Ravelt beside him and quickly held it in a move he got accustomed so much, he didn't need to think. The fire crackling on the log he previously seated on and his eyed darted to the place where the dark figure was. It was too dark to see though but he was more uneasy than scared.

"Wait!" He shouted quickly, trying to make out anything but it was too dark. The fire only lighted the place around him but unable to penetrate the darkness of the jungle. "Wait! We need to—"

"Aqua Edge!"

Sound of rushing water came from behind him and Haru quickly turned, only to meet three blades of water slashing their way to him. He finally swished his Ravelt, feeling it turned into a ragged jagged sword he had depended his life upon in numerous battles with magicians.

"Runesave!"

The water blades splashed to the forest floor, but a second later rushing wind rushed at him from the side. He deftly cut all three of them too and the wind blew past him—rustling his silver hair as his dark eyes roved to his surroundings. What was this? Why did this person attack him? What was… survival elimination battle?

Haru revert Runesave back to Ravelt, placing both of his hands on the hilt and stayed alert by his place. His opponent was making advantage on the darkness of the jungle and his ranged magic attack. As long as he has Runesave though, he could always cut his magic attack with the sword…

"STALAGMITE!"

Burst of earth caught Haru off guard. The earth shot up, grazing the side of his abdomen successfully and letting blood oozes out of his body. He groaned in pain but managed to keep his balance, stepping harder to the earth to prevent himself from falling.

It was painful… and…

"Wind Blade!"

The three rushing wind blades came to him again but this time he didn't manage to block all of them—the wound he had on his belly hindered him. One of them grazed his shoulder, splitting more blood, and now he could hear violent rushing water from his right side…

"Aqua Edge!"

He threw himself down. The water slashed the air above his head and disappeared into the darkness. The rustling of leaves around him told him that his enemy was making his move again and he must somehow cut him off, fast.

In pain, Haru pulled himself up quickly; left hand covering the bleeding cut on his belly while he went to full alert mode once more. He couldn't see anything in the dark like this. _If this keeps on, I'm on the bad side…!_

"Darn!" Haru lifted his sword. He was still confused as to why that person attacked him, but he definitely wouldn't die here. "Come, Million Suns!"

Blinding light suddenly flashed from the sword in his hand. White warm light flooded the jungle like the light of the sunrise, illuminates everything on its path. And there Haru saw him, a blue haired man with cloak and staff—covering his eyes in pain when the light caught him off guard.

"Silfarion!"

Haru rushed to his opponent almost at the same second he saw the magician. The light vanished as Million Suns turned to Silfarion, but the Rave Master memorized the location perfectly. He flashed between the trees, and jumped at the blinded man with Silfarion converting to Explosion.

"GOT YOU!"

The magician managed to swish his staff to block his Explosion but anyway, the sword was not meant to cut. Familiar shock spread to Haru's hand as sparks formed themselves the split second his blade touched the staff. And as always, a blast exploded.

His enemy shrieked in pain, staggering because of the explosion. He was full of opening and Haru didn't wait. He placed his sword horizontally in front of him—the sword converted to another form as he moved. If he wished not to harm his opponent…

"Mel Force!"

The magician let out a groan as bursting force pushed him back harshly, causing him to hit a tree bark a few meters behind him. He coughed in pain; His staff fell to the forest floor with a thud. His backbone screamed with agony upon the impact and his nerves gave in. He fell to the forest floor—power left him in exchange with immense pain. He couldn't move anymore—the shock of the blow from both Explosion and Mel Force was just too much to bear.

A second later Haru was already in front of him, Ravelt on his right hand. It was an obvious victory. If he were to end his opponent's life, there was no better chance…

"Please tell me, what is happening here?"

Between the pain, the magician lifted his face up to look at the silver haired young man in bewilderment, though not very apparent.

Despite the wounds, there was not a single grudge in the eyes of the Rave Master. All that was seen was confusion.

"What survival elimination battle?"

--X--

Sunrise peeked from the east side of the island; golden ray painted the sky with beautiful shimmering lines. Dewdrops were like jewels on the leaves of the plants, glimmering as they reflected the light of the sunrise. As if emphasizing the ambiance, the birds were chirping happily… and it was a perfect beautiful morning.

However, Haru was not in a good mood. His feet was rushing, Ravelt was shining on his back.

He had left the man he defeated yesterday by the campfire he created, along with his rations that he had gathered.

That magician had told him everything that he seemed to know and Haru was not happy at all with his explanation.

Death match for money? Taking people in to battle each other to the death? How much more twisted could the situation be?!

"Human are not toys!" He hissed as he walked past the trees. His hands clenched beside him. "A tournament like this…!"

Ignoring the stinging pain on his belly, Haru's dark eyes were fixated on one place only: the volcano.

He demanded a reasonable explanation for everything… and he would definitely get it.

He would definitely stop this insane fighting.

-------------------------------

To be Continued

-----------------------------------------------

_**Wee yant ga arsye akata mea  
Was yea gagis jass yehah yora**_

**Things happen in real life so uh... yeah.. -sigh- I guess the Hymmnos explains all (if I write it right, I just learned it... XD) Thank you for the fight!  
**


End file.
